The Internet is a wide area data communications network formed from a plurality of interconnected data networks. In operation, the Internet facilitates data communications between a range of remotely situated data processing systems. Such data processing systems each typically comprise a central processing unit (CPU), a memory subsystem, and input/output (I/O) subsystem, and computer program code stored in the memory subsystem for execution by the CPU. Typically, end user data processing systems connected to the Internet are referred to as client data processing systems or simply clients. Similarly, data processing systems hosting web sites and services for access by end users via the Internet are referred to as server data processing systems or simply servers. There is a client-server relationship completed via the Internet between the end user data processing systems and the hosting data processing systems.
The Internet has become an important communications network for facilitating electronically effected commercial interactions between consumers, retailers, and service providers. Access to the Internet is typically provided to such entities via an Internet Service Provider (ISP). Each ISP typically operates an open network to which clients subscribe. Each client is provided with a unique Internet Protocol (IP) address on the network. Similarly, each server on the network is provided with a unique IP address. The network operated by the ISP is connected to the Internet via a dedicated data processing system usually referred to as a router. In operation, the router directs inbound communication traffic from the Internet to specified IP addresses on the network. Similarly, the router directs outbound communication traffic from the network in the direction of specified IP addresses on the Internet.
A problem faced by many ISPs is the increasing frequency of electronic attacks to the networks they operate. Such attacks include computer virus attacks and so-called “worm” attacks. Attacks of this nature introduce significant performance degradation in networks operated by ISPs. Infected systems connected to the network typically attempt to spread the infection within the network. Many users do not recognize that their systems are infected. It would be desirable to provide technology for triggering disinfection of such systems in the interests of increasing network performance.